


The Palpitations of the Heart that Became More

by Life_0r_Death



Series: Paradigm of Love [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Shadow Riders, Unrequited Crush, amazoness - Freeform, bastion falling in love with jaden, chapter in a series, dumbasses in love, paradigm of love, season 2 centered, tutorshipping, unrequited Bastion/Tanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: Our firsts are always special. They are the start of a relationship and the building blocks to how it grows.Bastion Misawa never thought his first love would be Jaden Yuki.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Paradigm of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Palpitations of the Heart that Became More

The first time Bastion realized he was in love, it  crept up on him a vine on a trellis. Slow, obvious, but yet unexpected all the same.

When he evaluated his racing heart and elevated temperature, it made him rethink what it meant to find a soulmate. What was infatuation, crushes, dates, and romance? What made them what they were? Was it the beating of the heart, unable to shake the explosion that set a world ablaze? Or was it the slow rise of heat that crept to his face and made him want to take hold of the one person that made him feel that way, forever and a day just so that feeling would never disperse?

Love. Was a silly notion. It ensnared him so easily. The Shadow Rider, Tania, captured him with mushy names like Misa-poo and Basy. She acted shy with flirtatious undertones. They meant nothing at first, just silly distractions during a duel of the shadows. But somewhere along the way, he let the nicknames coming from before and behind him invade his mind. His skin sweated, his cheeks flamed, and his knees  grew  weak.  Tunnel vision made him see only Tania as the fantastic and beautiful creature she was. Powerful, intelligent, and alluring. He didn’t lose the duel on purpose, but he was certainly distracted.

And it hadn’t upset him one bit. Rather, he welcomed it. This was his first experience in regards to the ever-elusive but thought provoking concept of love.

It was short-lived.

Tania beat every deck he threw at her, his racing-heart unable to take ground against her. He was distracted, useless, and well below her skill. He wanted nothing more than to prove his worth as her proclaimed husband, but he wasn’t what she wanted. She kicked him out of her arena without a second glance. Bastion was left with an aching… hole? He wasn’t sure if that was the correct terminology. He didn’t feel like something was missing from his person. Rather, he just had this insistent pounding at the back of his mind as if telling him that he was miscalculating the situation. There was more than met the eye.

On the night she called out for a strong duelist, Bastion felt it pull him. However, he did not go to her, as he expected he should have. Instead, he ran to Jaden, seeking out for the Amazoness someone strong enough to quell her fury and tame her heart. The only person he knew who could accomplish that feat was Jaden. And despite opening his door with the heart throbbing Misa-poo leaving the Slifer’s lips, he was overjoyed when Jaden agreed to fight.

In the dark, Tania’s arena was foreboding. Jaden and the gang ran to it, immediately greeted by the Amazoness atop her fearsome tiger. She was impressed by Bastion’s ability to concede to her call. She was more impressed with Jaden’s ‘stupidly’ brave acceptance of a duel.

A small chuckle. Bastion recalled the whole group calling Jaden an ‘idiot’ in some capacity. Sure, the Slifer didn’t always remember the simplest dates in a textbook or would rather sleep than take a history lesson, but he was far smarter than anyone gave him credit for. The saying ‘not the brightest bulb of the bunch’ was a flawed idiom. Jaden was the brightest of them all, shining and commanding their troupe like a true leader despite his inability to retain book smarts.

Jaden’s street intellect, and his strength, followed him into battle against Tania. Both of them were fierce competitors. Tania held herself with stature and calm wildness. She leapt at every opportunity to battle Jaden with her soul, using her fists to beat back the dragon. In turn, Jaden had just as much fire. His glory and soul begged to dance, using every opportunity to fight the tigress in hand-to-hand combat. It was endearing, and it made Bastion’s heart race with a flourish.

All his notions of love implemented on the Amazoness remained the same. His cheeks burned, his heart rapidly thudded against his ribcage. It was a sensation he held close to some of his female duel monsters, looking at them for their cute attire and perfectly crafted abilities. Tania made him feel something he’d always repressed.

But Jaden infected him. Bastion hadn’t ever thought about it before. He’d always had a penchant to be closer to the Slifer student. He enjoyed their chats, battles, study sessions, and even the few sleep overs. Looking back, he could see the growing heat and the steady increase of his heart rate. Even at the arena, Jaden did things to him that Tania hadn’t fully procured. His body fidgeted, legs closing or arms picking at the edge of his jacket sleeves. A burning blush dominated his cheeks, but so did a glassy pressure in his eyes. If he wasn’t careful, the waters would build too much and spill forth. It was a strange sensation, one he’d never thought he’d gain for Jaden.

Or anyone for that matter.

Watching, Bastion had kept his eyes on Tania at first. He commented on her talent and her skill, feeling his own heart yearn for that power. But, eventually, his eyes roamed to Jaden’s back. He worried for his safety, the same as the others, but some part of him knew that Jaden needed this. Needed to fight with all that he had against the Amazoness who didn’t back down. It quaked his soul, feeling like a honored guest at the table of the Old Nordic variation of glory: Valhalla.

At some point, Bastion’s dams broke and his tears streamed down his burning cheeks. A look passed over Jaden’s shoulder, directed at him. Smiling, brightly within the darkness and winking at him like he was to understand that Jaden did all of this… for him. It clenched his heart, his breath stuttering to the point where he had to look away first.

The others took no notice of his anxieties or pulsing heart. They didn’t hear the sound or imagined it all was for the tigress. When Jaden beat her, they assumed his tears were for the fact that she transformed into a tiger. Chazz had told him he fell in love with a powerful woman. Bastion didn’t have the nerve to correct it.

He was in love, that was certain. He had some affection for the Amazoness, her power, and her intelligence. But his love for her was a fleeting, passing palpitation of his heart. Something that happened within the moment, but opened the doors for his true feelings.

When Jaden apologized that Misa-poo lost his opportunity for the ‘love of his life,’ he could only smile gingerly at the Sliver. He relished in his contact, in his closeness, and in the bright heat he ignited upon his cheeks. Though it was true that Bastion had lost his crush, he did not lose his real affection.

Rather, it was obvious to even him that he was  most definitely and irreversibly in love with Jaden Yuki.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in contact with a certain froot that has inspired me to write tons and tons of Tutorshipping. I nearly forgot how much I loved these two! So, enjoy part one or chapter one of this mini drabble series in a close idea of "our firsts."
> 
> Welcome to First Love.
> 
> Check out [Spellcastersjudgement's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement) work, they have tons of tutorship and GX stories!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
